Gatástrofe
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Porque esta seguro que escucho a ese gato hablar y ahora debe descubrir la verdad. Aunque quizás no hable él aun así le amará.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, AU, leve mención a parejas de índole homosexual.

 **Notas: NO** participante de Noviembre Superpoderoso del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak

* * *

 **Gatástrofe**

* * *

Una tarde soleada como cualquier otra. El verano había empezado sin duda alguna. Había calor en las calles de Japón pero eso no impedía que cualquiera disfrutara de aquel ambiente aunque para otros era un fastidio.

—Maldito Touya, debo dejar de apostar con él —murmura un chico de cabellos rubios mientras empieza a caminar rumbo a donde vivía con las compras que tuvo que hacer al perder la apuesta. Odiaba que hubiera un calor infernal y más que no tuviera dinero sobrante para comprar un helado y es que sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría derritiéndose. Al menos había salido con algo fresco.

Agradece que el parque acorte un poco de distancia y también que haya algo de sombra por los árboles. Decide descansar un poco y es que en serio el en otras ocasiones podría correr todo lo que quisiera pero en esos momentos no. El calor le daba un poco de fatiga de por sí y quizás es que creció la mayoría de su vida en un lugar donde los días son como un eterno invierno. Se sienta y recuesta en el tronco de un árbol sin apartar mucho las compras ya que podía olvidarlas por algún accidente y era lo que menos deseaba.

Bajo la sombra se siente de alguna manera más fresco. Cierra un momento los ojos y echa su cabeza hacia atrás. A la próxima no apostaría con cosas matemáticas a Touya. Es más no sabe ni cómo aposto por aquello si a él se le daban fatal.

—Hola —una voz como de un niño le hace abrir los ojos ya que supone que alguien le hablo al sentir que esa voz está cerca. Pero al abrir los ojos no ve a nadie a la redonda. Sólo un gato. Y dado a que los gatos no hablan decide cerrar sus ojos de nuevo no quería levantarse aún de donde estaba.

—Hola —y de nuevo ahí está aquella voz, abre los ojos y cree que se trata de una broma pesada pero de nuevo no hay nadie y las únicas personas que llega a vislumbrar andan en el sendero sin parecer notarle. Aunque el gato que vio hace unos ratos estaba más cerca. El pelaje de aquel felino era de un profundo color azabache y ahora que lo recuerda Touya alguna vez mencionó que los gatos negros dan mala suerte. Y pese a decirle eso no veía nada fuera de lo normal con aquel minino.

Extiende su mano y nota como el otro parece acercarse sin nada de temor. Incluso lame la mano del rubio cosa que le hace sonreír. Busca alguna identificación con la mirada y se pregunta si tiene hogar aquel pequeño animal—. ¿Tienes una casa? —indaga como si el animal pudiera responderle y es obvio que no lo hará. Piensa que quizás pueda quedárselo, duda que a sus dos compañeros de habitación les moleste una pequeña mascota como aquel minino.

Voltea para tomar las cosas y cuando lo hace vuelve a escuchar aquella voz—. Gracias —al escuchar aquello voltea y nota que el gato le miraba fijamente. No había nadie más, sólo estaban él y el felino. Creer que los animales hablan es descabellado sin duda alguna pero quizás sea como en las películas americanas conde hay alguien que tiene aquel don. ¿Acaso podía hablar con los animales?

Seguramente el calor le afecta así que decide probar aquello—. ¿Puedes hablar?

El pequeño animal abre sus fauces antes de que se escuchará un: «sí», Jun se sorprende por aquel hecho y luego niega. Diría que es imposible pero lo había hecho de nuevo frente a sus ojos. Debía contárselo a sus amigos. Toma las cosas con una mano y al gato con otra antes de partir al apartamento. Poco le importaba sentir aquel abrumador calor.

Sin notarlo a unos cuantos pasos tras él se encontraba una señora con sus dos hijos. Habían estado teniendo una conversación y él pequeño niño a veces le hablaba a su hermano que aún se encontraba en la carriola—. Hola —saluda de nuevo el infante antes de darle un beso al pequeño bebé—. Sí, te gustan los besos —dice a modo de confirmación antes de volver a hablar con él sin nadie saber lo que habían provocado.

* * *

Sus pies a aquel paso que iba ya le dolían sin duda alguna. Correr con tanto calor debería ser ilegal sin duda alguna. Aunque lo peor fue subir los seis pisos hasta su apartamento y tocar para que alguno de los otros dos le abriera ya que como siempre había olvidado sus llaves dentro del lugar.

Cuando al fin le abre ni siquiera se fija en quien es sólo pasa de un solo y deja las cosas sin mucho cuido sobre la mesa antes de agacharse y soltar al pequeño felino—. ¡Y este será tu hogar! ¡Espero que te guste y es de donde te venía hablando! —Aquellas cosas las dice con ferviente emoción al creer que el minino puede entenderlo y luego voltea para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Kalm.

—… Chat noir? —indaga el francés mientras se pone de chuchías para ver que efectivamente era un gato de verdad y se pregunta de dónde rayos saco Jun un felino.

Jun le ve y sonríe—. Se llama Shinx, y mira, Shinx él es Kalm, es francés y le gustan las cosas francesas como el pan… aunque ten cuidado es algo agresivo —lo último lo dice en un tono algo bajo ya que no quiere que el otro le escucha aunque el menor logra escucharlo.

—Touya seguro te sacará con todo y gato —comenta de una manera algo acida antes de levantarse, Jun seguía siendo un chico demasiado _complejo_ para él así que mejor no se metía con las extrañas ideas de este. Decide levantarse y nota que había traído helado el otro el cual se estaba derritiendo ya que seguro paso mucho tiempo bajo el sol—. Jun, el helado —indica mientras se aleja del chico y su nueva mascota al parecer y va directo a la sala.

Al escuchar la palabra helado su sangre la siente helar al recordar que aquello y unas cosas más le había mandado a comprar Touya y seguro este le dará un sermón por aquello. Decide levantarse y corre a meter las cosas al congelador esperando que el castaño no se dé cuenta porque de hacerlo seguro le echaría la culpa al gato y no podía dejar que eso pasará si Shinx prácticamente era ahora de la familia.

Al ver que gotea sabe que tardará en solidificarse y supone que debe preguntarle a Kalm donde estaba su amigo. Va donde la sala y se sienta a la par de este quien se encontraba cambiando de canales buscando algo que ver—. ¿Sabes dónde está…?

—Salió hace unos minutos, dijo algo de _la laitue —_ responde mientras sigue cambiando y Jun le ve confundido sin entender que acababa de decir el contrario y es que a veces Kalm usaba sus palabras en francés y él no entendía nada de lo que decía.

—¿En japonés eso sería? —Decide preguntar ya que no tiene de otra. Es eso o quedarse con la duda de donde está el otro y es que si no está en la casa tiene el tiempo justo para que el helado vuelva a su estado normal.

El azabache rueda los ojos y es que pese a hablar en francés creía que se entendía a la perfección lo que quería comunicar. Aunque considerando que era Jun se entendía si este no llegaba a captar ya que era pésimo para los idiomas extranjeros—. Lechuga —responde mientras vuelve a centrar su atención en la televisión sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Al escuchar la palabra entiende donde se encontraba el otro. Sonríe y se levanta de ahí antes de buscar a su gato y entonces recuerda algo—. Le ch-at… peude… parlé —dice en un pésimo intento de hablar en francés y eso hace que Kalm suspiré y le va fijamente para ver si estaba en todos sus sentidos porque aún recuerda que una vez empezó a decir incoherencias y jura que fue por el alcohol —él cual bebió por no notar lo que había en la mesa—, al ver que está bien le toca la frente no sea que tenga fiebre.

—Jun, los gatos no pueden _parler_ —responde ya que algo así le había dicho a su parecer aunque considerando que era su rubio amigo quizás le quiso decir otra cosa y no aquello.

—Pero, Shinx, seguro dices eso porque estas celoso de mi bello gatito… mira… ¿uh? —el chico nota que el gato no estaba en el lugar y empieza a buscarlo sin dudarlo ya que se le hizo raro no verlo ya que estaba hace unos minutos ahí. Al ver que Jun fue a por su gato decide volver la vista a la televisión y se pregunta porque aquel pensaba que los gatos podían hablar, no recuerda que Green haya llegado en aquellos días como para sospechar que de nuevo se había embriagado con vino de dudosa procedencia.

Le resta importancia al final y decide poner el canal que buscaba y ya con ello se relaja un poco. Esperaba que eso de: «entender animales» se le pasará rápido al chico porque seguro Touya le pegaría. No sabía la razón pero conoce el temperamento del castaño y que quizás su salida podía ponerle de un mal humor.

Mientras el azabache se queda en la sala, él, decide buscar a su mascota por toda la casa e incluso revisa las habitaciones pero no lo encuentra. Esta seguro que no escapo porque dejo la puerta principal cerrada. No escuchaba nada y le llamaba por su nombre queriendo que este responda pero no obtiene ni una sola respuesta. Se empieza a desesperar ya que no lo encuentra y decide ir a las recamaras de los otros esperando que a ninguno le moleste.

Primero va al cuarto de Kalm con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y llama al minino en voz baja. Aquel cuarto no tenía demasiadas cosas, quizás se debía a que Kalm no solía comprar muchas cosas y si lo hacía era ropa o algo parecido. Al menos agradecía que por eso no habría tanto desastre en aquel lugar y podría encontrar o mejor dicho visualizar si su mascota estaba en aquel lugar.

Al ver que no había nada ni debajo de la cama suspira y sabe que debe ir directo al cuarto de Touya y por alguna razón aquello le daba un tanto más de miedo. Sale de aquel cuarto y va directo al que esta al final del pasillo, abre la puerta y se topa con aquel lugar lleno de varias cosas en suelo. Si pisaba algo estaba totalmente condenado _y seguro él multado sería él._

Busca por sobre la cama aunque solo puede ver unas cuantas prendas de ropa y supone que el chico se cambió antes de salir a su cita —o lo que sea que se supone que haya ido—. Ve a donde están las demás cosas del chico, sus consolas, varios libros en el suelo y un gato… un gato rasguñando uno de esos libros que había visto leer a Touya en más de una ocasión. _Era una catástrofe._

Siente su alma caer a sus pies y un escalofrió recorrer todos su cuerpo hasta que al fin reacciona antes de levantarse e ir donde estaba el gato y tomarlo en brazos—. No debía hacer eso… ¿ahora qué haré? Si se entera seguro me verá con esa mueca y quizás me corte en pedacitos como en esos sus juegos sangrientos y te de mis sobras para comer —el chico imaginaba los peores escenarios posibles y es que tenía miedo de que su amigo se molestara. Quizás fue mala idea traer a su minino ahí. Lo hubiera dejado donde Riley seguro él no se molestaba.

Empezó a hiperventilarse un poco antes de decidir salir y esperar que el castaño no lo notará porque no quería que pasará algo de lo que imagino. Suspira pesadamente antes de encerrarse en su habitación con el gato aún en brazos—. Creo que debí darte las instrucciones, no te metas en el cuarto de Touya de nuevo —le dice de manera seria antes de abrazarlo—. Espero que entienda —murmura antes de suspirar y notar que el gato no había hablado para nada desde que volvió del parque y aquello le sorprendió un poco.

—¿Estas molesto conmigo, Shinx? —indaga el rubio de manera curiosa ya que recuerda que cuando alguno de sus amigos se molesta no suele hablarle y cree que puede ser aquella pero el gato suelta un suave maullido el cual le hace ladear la cabeza. ¿No debería hablar?

Ve que el gato quiere zafarse de sus brazos y debe probar si el gato puede hablar o no—. Di por favor y te soltaré —indica antes de apretarlo un poco y dado a que su camisa no tiene mangas el gato pudo encajarle las garras y era obvio que no quería ser apretado con tanta fuerza como lo hacía el de orbes naranjas.

Suelta un quejido y lo suelta. ¿Sería posible que fue el calor el que le hizo pensar que…?

* * *

—¿Un gato? —indaga Touya mientras ve a Kalm de manera curiosa y es que no espero que al regresar Jun tuviera una mascota sacada de quien sabe dónde—. Supongo que está bien —indica mientras el francés se pregunta porque Touya anda de buen humor ya que hace unos meses le negó a Jun tener una mascota.

El castaño empieza a caminar rumbo a la cocina suponiendo que el rubio había traído su helado favorito y al encontrar el bote en la nevera hace una mueca. Al parecer Jun se tardó mucho—. ¡Jun! —llama mientras suspira, no le diría tanto ni le daría un sermón ya que sabe que no tiene tanto sentido que lo haga y espera que entienda.

El otro dejó a su gato sobre la cama y estaba nervioso pensando que el otro ya había notado aquello. Se abraza a sí mismo antes de ir donde estaba el castaño.

—Lo siento —suelta de una sola vez ya que sabe que quizás si se disculpa el otro no estará tan molesto.

Touya alza una ceja y se pregunta si en serio sentía lo de su helado ya que parecía muy afectado por eso y era algo raro en él—. Jun…

—¡Te compraré otro, lo prometo! Pero no le hagas nada a Shinx…

—¿Shinx? —cuestiona y es que no entiende nada de lo que pasa en aquellos momentos así que le deja hablar sin interrumpirlo.

Jun asiente—. Sé que rompió uno de tus libros favoritos pero es mi culpa.

No espero que Jun básicamente se delatara, eso y que supone que algo pasó en su ausencia. Suspira y espera que no sea uno de los libros que compró hace poco aunque el otro se comprometió ya a pagarlo—. Bien… aunque también podrías ir por la leche todos los días —comenta aprovechándose un poco de la situación—, y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Cuando dice eso el rubio asiente de manera rápida y no le sorprende que le dejará un castigo —es más no le importa mientras a su pequeño gato no le pase nada—. Aunque sea un _desastre_ ya quiere a su minino y no dejará que le pase nada. Es de su familia ahora y lo cuidaría sobre todo.


End file.
